Love Conquers All Part 2
by ghanachick
Summary: Part two to Love Conquers All
1. Chapter 1

**_OK, I finally got the chance to publish part 2 of the story since ppl have been complaining to me that they wanted part 2 of the story, so here it is, Part2!_**

Naruto, Kakashi, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara have just escaped from Sakura's crater

"Kakashi," Naruto asked "Why would Sakura do this to us!" "To me!"

"I don't know." Kakashi replied

"Should we go after them?" Temari asked

"No," said Kakashi "It's no point." "Let's just go back to the leaf village."

So they all left the rubble and went back to the leaf village.

About three hours later, the four Akatsuki members, including Sakura, have reached the village hidden in the grass.

"Why are we here?" Kisame barked

"When we were leaving, I send a bird to Leader, telling him to come." Deidara replied

"Why?" asked Sakura as she approached him

"Idiot!" yelled Deidara "So he can come see if you're good enough to be in this organization!"

With that, she stormed off back into the forest. Itachi then kicked Deidara in the ribs which send him flying through the field.

"Say that again, and I'll kill you!" he said

"Yeah, right! I'll see it to believe it." Deidara smirked

So Itachi followed her into the forest.

"Deidara, you know you don't deal with Itachi." Kisame told him

"… Does it looks like I care!" replied Deidara

"Seriously, Deidara," continued Kisame "He will kill you!"

"Who cares!" said Sasori "Now isn't the time, Leader's here."

While he was talking, Leader appeared to them.

"Okay guys, what is it that was so important to disturb me!" Leader barked

"We had to destroy our headquarters, because Leaf and Sand shinobi found out where it is." said Kisame

"Also, there's someone who wants to join."

"Who?" asked Leader.

"Some Leaf girl." said Sasori

"Like Itachi?" continued Leader

"Yes." replied Deidara

"By the way, where is Itachi?" Leader asked them

"Oh, Deidara ticked her off and he followed her." Sasori said

So Leader went into the forest to go get them, but when he saw them, they were French kissing on the tree.

"Itachi!" yelled Leader "What the hell are you doing with this girl?"

"Nothing." replied Itachi "Just talking."

"Talking with your tongues!" barked Leader "You girl, come here!"

Sakura approached him.

"What's your name?"

Haruno Sakura." she replied

"They told me that you used to be a Leaf shinobi." Leader continued

"Yes." Sakura said

"I really don't like you, but I'm not in the mood to just leave you, so your in." he finished

When Sakura left, Leader talked to Itachi for a second and then left.

"Ok, guys, I have a house not far from here, so you guys will live here for a while." Leader told them and then left

About ten minutes later, they all went inside and went straight to bed. Sakura couldn't sleep. She was thinking about what Leader had told Itachi earlier. So she crept out of her room and into his room (which happens to be across from hers). She crept inside his room and saw him not sleeping, but pacing around his room.

"Itachi?" asked Sakura "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he said "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you something." Sakura told him "What did Leader tell you?"

"Nothing!" barked Itachi

"Itachi, what's the matter with you!" Sakura screamed "You're acting like a..."

"An ass? Is that were going to tell me!" Itachi barked

"Yes! What's wrong with you?" Sakura yelled

"You want to know, Sakura!" Itachi barked "Leader said if we don't end this, he's going to kill you!"

**_Yes, Leader wants to kill Sakura, why? I do not know even though this is my story, so please review and I will try to get the rest of the chapters on!_**

**_Peace!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know it has been a LONG time, since Part 2 of the story was first published. I was not going to continue this story, but since I have gotten a lot of people commenting on wanting this story or adding it to their favourites, so I have decided to continue this story.**_

_**Before reading this story, I need to make this really clear: THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN A LONG TIME AGO(4 YEARS) AND I KNOW THAT THE NARUTO SERIES HAS GOTTEN A LONG WAY, SO I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ABOUT, THIS ALREADY HAPPENED OR THAT, CAUSE I KNOW THAT!**_

_**Beside that, I hope you like chapter 2!**_

'What?" whispered Sakura

"Yeah, I know. said Itachi "You know, the first time that I saw you I thought you were an annoying bitch."

"Thanks?" shrugged Sakura

"But, after you fixed my eyes, just the look on your face made me fall in love with you. "So, what I am saying is that I...I...I love you."

Sakura started to cry

"I love you too." she repiled and ran up to him, but Itachi abruptly pushed her back.

"Sakura, we can't, he said "Not until Leader's dead."

"And how's that going to happen?"

"Leave it to me. smirked Itachi "You go to bed and I'll handle everything."

Sakura did what he said and went back to bed, but couldn't help but wonder what exactly was he going to do.

Back at the Leaf Village, Naruto, Kakashi, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara had just entered Tsuande's office.

"Well, said Tsuande "What happened?"

So Naruto went off explaining the story.

"And then when we got out of the crater, they were all gone, including Sakura." finished Naruto

"So, thought Tsuande They actually manipulated her into joining them?"

"Okay, guys!" she said "Pack up and be ready to leave in an hour.''

"Alright! shouted Naruto "Let's go!"

"Not again! Kakashi groaned

So the five shinobi left Tsuande office and continued their search for Sakura, again!

The next day, Sakura woke up and remembered that Itachi went off to kill

Leader. As she went downstairs, she saw all of them in the kitchen, including Itachi.

"Umm, what's going on?" asked Sakura as she grabbed a seat at the table

No one said anything. Then Kisame stood up from the table and told her: "Leader's dead!"

"What happened?" said Sakura who pretended to be shocked

"We don't know. repiled Sasori "All we know is that Zetsu found him, not far from here in a shack."

"So, what are we going to do? asked Sakura We got on Leader."

"How about Itachi?" Kisame asked

"Why him?" asked Deidara

"Don't you know? repiled Kisame Itachi's family..."

"That's enough!" barked Itachi

After he said that. he left.

Sakura thought "What's the matter with him?"

Sakura decided to investigate by following Itachi to his room and confront him about the issue on his family. Sakura, slowly open the door to Itachi's room, where she saw him starring out at the window.

"What are you doing here?" he asked without turning around

"I came to see what was wrong? You acted like a psycho when Kisame mentioned your family."

"..."

"Please, just tell me. I just want to know."

"...Alright, I'll tell you. This story goes back many years before the Leaf Village was founded. There were two brothers who both excelled in everything..."

*Yawn* "Where is this going at?"

"Fuck you! To make a long story short, it was my family who created this organization."

"So this is what you are afraid of. This is why you annihilated you clan for. For the reason Sasuke wants revenge?" Is it?"

" For someone who just left their village and join an organization which she spent years trying to take down, you should not say SHIT!"

"Oh really? Fine, then, fuck you, asshole!"

"...bitch."

Sakura, angrily stormed out of Itachi's room, threw herself on her bed and cried. What Itachi said was true. She can not pass judgment on Itachi. It would not be right. So Sakura, continue to sobbed as she slowly drift into a long and cozy slumber...without Itachi.

Meanwhile, the crew had just returned to the scene of the rubble which used to be the Akatsuki's old headquarters.

"Why did we come back here, Kakashi?" asked Naruto with dismay

"We need to probably check for clues for where they are hiding." repiled Kakashi

"I found something." shouted Temari

She found a piece of parchment which contained one of Leader's secret headquarters.

"According to this, they may be in the grass village."

"How can we be sure about this?" wondered Gaara

"We got no choice. said Kakashi It is our only lead."

"Then what are we waiting for? shouted Naruto Let's go NOW!"

*sigh* they all said

With a leap towards the forest the five of them were off again to search for Sakura.

_**Yep, the crew will not give up their search! Anyways, please comment on this chapter and I will try to get one chapter up every weekend.**_ _**Also, if you have any ideas on how I can change the story, let me know and I will take it into consideration.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the wait. School has been hectic. Due to this delay, I will post chapter 3 and 4 up today. Enjoy!**_

A ray of sunlight entered Sakura's room as she awoke from her teary slumber. She arose from her bed and entered the hallway, down to the kitchen to make herself some tea. As she poured herself some tea, the rest of the crew, expect Itachi, entered to make their own tea. Kisame noticed Sakura's eyes and asked:

"What's your deal?"

Sakura said nothing

"What's your DEAL!" he impatiently yelled

Sakura rose from her chair and exit the kitchen

"Must be on her...period."

"Fuck you!" Sakura whispered

"What did you say, bitch?"

"Don't make me repeat it, salt water freak!"

"Oh, you are going to regret that!"

"ooooo." everyone said

"Bring it, Kisame. BRING IT ON!"

Just as Kisame was going to deal with Sakura, Itachi entered the kitchen and pushed him out of the way.

"Touch my girlfriend again, and I will kill you. I do not care that you are my partner, you will suffer a long and painful DEATH."

"... your lucky your boyfriend is here, Sakura." Kisame whispered as he left for his room

Everyone else was absolutely speechless. Even Deidara, who would normally agree with Kisame could not say anything. With a menacing glare from Itachi which mean leave or you will die, everyone scattered from the kitchen in a blink of an eye.

"Why did you do that?"

"You needed my help, so I came to help."

"It wasn't necessary, but thanks."

"You don't sound very grateful."  
"You know how I am Itachi. I do not need you to constantly fight my battles."

"You need to understand, Sakura, that I killed Leader so we can be together. We can have a future without worrying about anyone trying to ruin us."

"Itachi, *sigh* your right. I'm sorry."

Sakura approached Itachi and nuzzled his neck. Itachi, trying not to moan, pushed Sakura on the table, jumped on her and kissed her passionately. Sakura pulled Itachi's shirt off and slowly moved her arms around his waist as they both gasped for air. Itachi ripped Sakura's shirt and began to kissed furiously around her neck and chest as she curved her back in pleasure. He began to undo her zipper pants when she stopped him.

"Not here, Itachi. Follow me."

So Sakura pulled Itachi by his pants, left the kitchen and took him to his room. With a slam of the door, Itachi and Sakura kissed passionately until they both feel into a comfortable slumber.

Hours later, Sakura woke up from Itachi's chest, and noticed that it was late evening. Sakura, quickly packed her belongings and quietly left the room. She placed a note on Itachi's bed and quietly left the house. As she left, she turned around ant whispered: "Goodbye my love. We can never be together."

_**I decided to change up the story a bit to give it a little edge. Please comment on this chapter before continuing on to chapter 4. I take all types of comments good or bad.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I got nothing really much to say, so enjoy chapter 4**_

Naruto, Kakashi, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara had just entered the village hidden in the grass.

"Were here. aaid Naruto Now where is the hideout?"

"Did you expect it to be that easy? Kakashi said We need information on this hideout. Temari, does the parchment give you any more detail on their wherabouts?"

"Sorry Kakashi."

"...I have an idea." Kakashi pulled a scroll from his pocket, pricked his finger and summoned his tracker dogs.

"Pakkan, it's been a while." cried out Naruto

"It has been Naruto." he repiled

"Alright, Kakashi ordered I need everyone to find the location of the Akatsuki hideout. Clear?"

All his dogs barked in obedience and left.

"Now, all we can do it wait and plan for a retaliation attack."

"No, we need to follow your dogs NOW! Screamed Naruto

"Naruto, we need to plan out our attack on the Akatsuki." said Gaara

"Besides, you know that they have nearly perfectly planned attacks on us. continued Kankuro So just relax for a minute."

"...fine."

Just them, Pakkan returned with news that would surprise themselves

"Pakkan, did you find the hideout?" asked Temari

"No, but I found someone else. Sakura."

"Sakura!" they all yelled

"Yeah, she is not that far from her, but she is unconscious. We need to get to her now!"

"What are we waiting for. Let's go!" said Naruto

Within a second, they are followed Pakkan throughout the village and into the forest. Pakkan stopped atop a tree branch and pointed the crew to a motionless body on the forest floor.

"It's Sakura, for sure. said Kakashi Come, we need to get her help."

Everyone jumped down towards Sakura and quickly tried to asses her.

"She's breathing, but she needs fluids now. said Temari Naruto, hand me your bottle."

Naruto handed his bottle over and Temari attempted to pour some drops into Sakura's mouth. Sakura began to moan a little, but was still unconscious.

"Where's the nearest hospital?" snapped Temari

"At the village hidden in the mist." repiled Gaara

"We need to get there now! said Kakashi Naruto, write a note to Tsuande and sent it immediately. Have her and Shizune meet us at the hospital at the mist village!"

"Right!" said Naruto as he wrote the note

When that was done, Kakashi had Sakura on his back and everyone quickly raced to the hospital to get Sakura some proper treatment.

_**Wonder how Itachi's going to react when he sees Sakura gone. I'll try to get the next chapter up next week, but in the meantime, please comment on story so far and do not be afraid to tell it like it is.**_


End file.
